User blog:TCalderon/Konata Izumi vs Madonna - Weeb Shit vs Anything
Greetings and welcome to another installment of Weeb Shit vs Anything! Today we have Konata Izumi, the young schoolgirl and anime super fan from Lucky Star, and Madonna, the Queen of Pop... who sang a song called Lucky Star... I'm killing it with the connections. And I've got a beat for this one; Yay! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT5elJO985s ---- WEEB SHIT VS ANYTHING! MADONNA ' '''VS ' 'KONATA IZUMI ' '''BEGIN! Madonna: I’m getting Into the Groove; I’m about to shatter this Lucky Star! You’ll be schooled in this battle! Girl, I hope you studied hard, I’m The Queen of Pop, idolized by many! That’s for certain, You appeal to hardcore otakus who all look Like a Virgin! Your series is boring! I can’t stand to be watching A cartoon all about schoolgirls standing around talking! You’re the biggest disgrace I’ve ever seen in the world, Like if every nerd trope was transferred into one girl! What exactly were you thinking, stepping up against Madonna? Wanna avoid the drama; leave the rapping to Tsukasa! I got more talent than Rihanna, more remembered than Nirvana! There’s no escaping the trauma, I’ll leave you dead like your mama! Konata: School’s out today, I guess I’ll spit a sick flow, But let’s make this quick; I’m missing my anime shows! Your movie career will now be your second biggest regret! I’m about to bite you harder than a chocolate cornet! Those lines you spat were freakier than that lingerie you’re wearing, And they ended quite abruptly, like they were your first marriage When I grip a microphone, know that there are no restrictions, I’m about to piss you off like you pissed off those Christians! You made hot selling records, and your fair share of acting, But everyone agrees; you’re nowhere close to Michael Jackson! I’m Gonna Tell You a Secret; that sound okay, Madonna? You’re old news! You’ve been replaced by Lady Gaga! Madonna: I’d say you copied that verse like it was Kagami’s homework, But that would imply that it was decent! All your disses were absurd! You’ll find it impossible for me to be dethroned! You can’t touch this diva; I’m in a League of my Own! This Material Girl is destroying you thoroughly, So what’re you gonna do, you chibi version of Haruhi?! Take a Bow before me, because it’s clear that I’m the best Otherwise, I’m about to stomp you flatter than your chest! Konata: I’m owning this poser like I do on fighting games It’ll cause you more grief than your career’s dying fame I wouldn’t be surprised if you got Swept Away Just to replace your ass again! You’ll Die Another Day! Your verses were clumsy, and at best they were disheveled, But you’ve no Moe Points! You’re nowhere near Miyuki’s cuteness level! I ain’t much a music gal; I’d never put MTV on, But I have to say; I much prefer Celine Dion WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! Who Won? Konata Madonna Obligatory Hint for the next Battle; A hot redhead who wields swords battles a French heroine Category:Blog posts